justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Promiscuous
|artist = ft. |year = 2006 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = Duet Mashup available (JD3) |pictos = 65 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc = Promiscuous |audio = |kcal = 28 |dura = 4:07 |dlc = February 25, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW)}}"Promiscuous" by featuring is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 ' ' P1 is a woman. Her hair is purple with a pony-tail low and to the side. Her outfit appears to have a tied up sea-green top, pants are magenta, with a blue and yellow belt, and her shoes are sea-green, and appear to be kitten heel boots. 'Remake' In the remake, P1 s hair is in a deep shade of red, as are her pants. Her jacket is in a shade of teal, as is her belt. P2 ' ' P2 is a man. He is wearing a teal bandana, which covers his purple hair, on his head. He also wears a teal tank top, blue pants, and a magenta belt. His shoes are magenta, blue, and sea-green. 'Remake' In the remake, his bandana is in a dark shade of violet. His top is purple, his bracelet is emerald green, and his teal jeans with purple pockets are held up by a dark red belt. His hair is now in a shade of pink. Promiscuous coach 1@2x.png|P1 Promiscuous coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Promiscuous coach 2@2x.png|P2 Promiscuous coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a room full of spirals of color-changing pumping lines; they frequently interchange between blue, teal, and pink. Mashup Promiscuous has an unlockable Duet Mashup on . Dancers *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' GM1 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' GM2 *''Barbie Girl'' *''Promiscuous'' GM3 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2, put your hands on your hips. P1, throw your right arm over your head. Gold Move 2: For both dancers, swing your hands out at the same time. File:Fe3Ipdnc484z.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) File:Dfn5RaOl3guy.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) File:YIhxhDL2lqr2.png|Gold Move 2 Promiscuousgm.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Promiscuousgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup. They are all the same as the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2, put your hands on your hips. P1, throw your right arm over your head. (Promiscuous) Gold Move 2: For both dancers, swing your hands out, at the same time. (Promiscuous) File:Fe3Ipdnc484z.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) File:Dfn5RaOl3guy.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) File:YIhxhDL2lqr2.png|Gold Move 2 1g5mu5.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 1g5mz8.gif|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups * Promiscuous * Worth It (Tease Me) Trivia *''Promiscuous'' is the first song by Nelly Furtado in the game series. *The lines "hit it", "with nothing on", and "before you bring that on" (when Nelly sings it) are censored. *The line "You re dope, have a player by the choke" is misinterpreted as "You don't have a player on your trunk". *The pictograms in the Mashup on the Xbox 360 appear to be thinner. *In the version of the routine, the following lines receive delayed highlighting: ** "Do you take me for?" ** "Let s walk for a minute" ** "I can see you" ** "Feeling on me" ** "Like Steve Nash" ** "No more" ** "so does everybody else" *''Promiscuous'' is the one of two songs to have a Duet Mashup before . *The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a visible platform, while on the Xbox 360 version, it appears to be invisible. *During the chorus, part of P2 s tattoo on his arm is shown on his face. *In the Mashup, the Hot Stuff coaches have swapped color schemes; their orange parts are purple, and their purple parts are orange. **Moreover, Hot Stuff s Gold Move was removed. *In the remake, the glowing effect that appears during the chorus has been removed and some body features of the coaches glitch often: for example, some parts of P1 s hair turn white and P2 s face becomes slightly purple when his tattoo on his right arm is near his right eye. *The files for Promiscuous that the coaches originally had a different outline in their remade versions: they were originally fuchsia and in full opacity. * In the Mashup, the first pictogram for this song has added arrows that are not present on the Classic version of the routine. ** Oddly, the added arrows are in the style of (with the arrow head on both ends). In the remake, this particular pictogram had added shake symbols instead. * Many pictograms are semi-transparent in and . * P1 has the same gloves as those of Can’t Get You Out of My Head. * In the version of , the Gold Move effect for Gold Moves 1 and 3 is glitchy. This issue was later fixed in the version. Gallery Game Files Promiscu.png|''Promiscuous'' Promiscuousmashup.png|''Promiscuous'' (Mashup) promiscuous.jpg|''Promiscuous'' (Remake) promiscuous_cover@2x.jpg| cover Promiscuous avatar.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now'' 200488.png|Golden avatar 300488.png|Diamond avatar promiscuous pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots promiscuousmenu.png|''Promiscuous'' on the menu promiscuous jd2018 menu.png|Promiscuous in the (2018) promiscuous jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) promiscuous jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) images (17).jpg| gameplay Beta Elements promiscuous_thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake promiscuous_cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Promiscuous coach 1 big updated.png|Beta coach selection image for P1 Promiscuous coach 2 big updated.png|Beta coach selection image for P2 Others Videos Official Music Video Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timbaland Teasers Promiscuous - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 3 - Promiscuous Just Dance Wii 2 Promiscuous 5 Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Promiscuous Just Dance Now - Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado Ft. Timbaland Just Dance Unlimited - Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland Promiscuous - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Just Dance 3 Promiscuous (Mashup) 5 Stars Extractions EXTRACT! Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland - Promiscuous Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Nelly Furtado Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now